In recent years, continuous advancement of display technologies results in increasing requirements of users on display quality of display devices (such as image resolution, color saturation, etc.). However, besides high image resolution and high color saturation, in order to satisfy the needs of users of viewing realistic images, display devices that display stereoscopic images are also developed.
The current stereoscopic techniques can be classified into auto-stereoscopic techniques, with which viewers can view stereoscopic images with naked eyes, and stereoscopic techniques, with which viewers have to wear specifically-designed glasses to view stereoscopic images. The working principle of auto-stereoscopic display techniques is primarily to control images captured by the left and right eyes of the viewers with parallax barrier, column lens array, liquid crystal lens, and so on. According to the visual characteristics of human eyes, when the images captured by the left and right eyes respectively have different parallax, human eyes overlap the two images and interpret them as one stereoscopic image. The working principle of stereoscopic display techniques is to display images for the left and right eyes with a display panel and form a stereoscopic vision by making the left and right eyes receive the images for left and right eyes respectively through wearing the head-mounted glasses.
In a liquid crystal lens stereoscopic display device, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer are driven by the electric field distributed in the liquid crystal layer, direction of the long axis of the liquid crystal molecules are changed along with strength undulation of the electric field, and thus the liquid crystal molecules provide a refractive index distribution similar to that of a lens. Since a liquid crystal lens is capable of zooming, it is extensively applied to stereoscopic display devices as a switching device between plane and stereoscopic display. However, the deflection of liquid crystal molecules may be influenced by electrode configuration and driving method of voltage. For example, the interior liquid crystal molecules are easily influenced by the electric fields created by a peripheral electrode to become disorderly distributed, leading to a less preferable lens effect of the liquid crystal lens.